My Burning Desire
by ZRoxasS
Summary: I've just been dying to move our relationship into the next level. I just can't control it! . Yes, I'm Isabella Garcia Sharpiro, girlfriend of Phineas Flynn, chief of Fireside girls Troop 46231
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1~**

I yawned as I awoken. The sun's rays beaming through my window panes, and the birds chirping happily outside. I stretched, took a quick refresher and out I was to Phineas's.

It was valentine's day today, so I figured, why not fulfil my desires tonight? Phineas and I have been dating for awhile now, yes. I'm sixteen, and my hormones are driving me crazy.

I want Phineas.

And I want him, so badly.

I opened the fence to his house, the 'very thing I live for', was there under the tree with his green haired- silent brother.

"Hey Phineas," I beamed, "Whatcha dooing?"

"Nothing really, Ferb was telling me about Emily."

"Emily?"

"She's Ferb's best friend long time ago back in London. He found out that their relationship could blossom after Vanessa started dating Monty. He's got a date later!"

"Good luck, Ferb. Not that you need any." I giggled," You're the ladies man."

"Well, I best be off then." Ferb grinned.

After Ferb left the house, I grew a bit more intimate. I moved my butt over to Phineas's lap and cuddled his neck.

"Hey Phineas," I whispered at his ear, I could feel him shuddering under my breath. In response, Phineas licked my cheek.

"Phineas... Are you free tonight?"

"Hmm? Yes, yes I am. Why?"

"Phin, it's valentines day."

"OH! So... Date tonight?"

"Yes, I would love that. Come over at 8?"

"8? Would that be late?"

"No, it wouldn't."

"Sure."

"I'll get ready by then. I've got to go Phineas, fireside girls meeting."

"Awwww, do you have to? You're keeping me entertained." Phineas pouted.

"I'm the chief of my troop, remember?"

"Okay.." He sighes.

Phineas helped me up and kissed my. Ohhh I want him so badly, but I have to keep my hormones in control until later tonight.

***********************************

"Hey chief!" the troop members chorused in unison.

"Hello girls!"

I was at the log cabin where all the fireside girls meeting takes place and... stuff. The girls and I would talk about our boyfriends and how they all were dreamy and such.

"Buford came down hard on me, I feel sore now." Adyson whinced.

"Adyson! You're not even at an legal age for sex yet!" Gretchen exclaimed.

"Shhh! Not so loud!" Adyson shushed, afraid that people might hear her.

"Besides, he didn't actually fucked me. He fingered me so hard that it feels like the real thing, you know?"

"I bet Isabella had something *cough* planned with Phineas *cough* tonight."

"Stop it, girls." I hid my face in my hands, I crossed my legs. "It's embarrassing."

"You're not going to actually make him fuck you at sixteen, are you?"

"Of course not! Even though I want to..."

"C'mon Isabella, I know you pleasure yourself when you're alone."

"How?!" I gasped, shocked. "How did you know?"

"You're glowing everytime you left for Phineas's house, as if you got fucked."

I cringed, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh look at the time, I've... gotta go! The meeting ends here!"

I sped out of the cabin and to googleplex mall. I've got to get the right outfit for tonight.

**-End Of Chapter 1-**


	2. Chapter 2

"Adyson!" I whispered into my communicator,"We've got a situation, CODE RED. I repeat, CODE RED!"

"I'm on my way chief!" Adyson replied.

I was in my bedroom, pacing back and forth. After the trip to the mall, I went home empty-handed. Nothing in the store catches my eye. Or at least, I was kind of distracted.

Adyson burst in to my room, holding tons of different outfits.

"Cheif! You had a fashion emergency?"

"Yes, yes I have."

"What's the occasion? I have everything for every occasion." She gestured to the clothing rack. "Would... You... Close the door, Adyson?"

She looked at me with a skeptical look, but closed and locked the door nonetheless. I wriggled my finger, to beck her close. I wouldn't want to say something embarrassing out loud.

"I'm going to have a date with Phineas tonight. A special, kind of date. In.. The bedroom, kind of date." I whispered.

Adyson's eyes widened.

"OMG! We've must get you ready! How long till your date?"

"About 5 hours?"

"No worries chief, I can get you ready lickadi-split!"

Adyson dove into the clothes she brought, and picked out a few lingerie. I tried it on a few, some were too bright. Some, too lacy.

"I look like a Deva, Adyson."

"Phineas would totally love it!" Adyson smirked, "You might wanna take those off, don't want to get them dirty, now, would you?"

"D-Dirty?"

Adyson pushed me onto the bed, took off the lingerie I was wearing.

"We must get you ready for Phineas."

"B-But mmph!"

Adyson kissed my lips, her tongue desperate for entrance. I opened my mouth, her tongue fighting for dominance. She trailed her kisses down. My lips, my jawline, my neck, my breasts. I moaned at her contact. She massaged my breasts, giving each nipple a long sensual lick.

"Oohh... Adyson... Please... Oohh.." I moaned.

She pinched my nipples, making my back arch. She and Buford had been dating longer than any of us in the gang. I have no doubt they had already started having sex.

"You like that, huh? Quite a vocal, aren't you?" Massaging my breasts harder.

She continued kissing down to my stomach, and the area just above my folds.

Adyson looked up at me, "Do you want me to continue? Or stop here?"

"A-Any-T-Thing" I panted. She smiled, continuing kissing me down there. Adyson licked my folds, and stopped just above my clitoris. Using her fingers, she separated the lips of my gential. Kissing the nub before giving it little licks.

I covered my mouth, trying to suppress to moans. It was much more better than a vibrator. She took a dildo from under my bed, lubricated it with my vaginal lubrication. Adyson rubbed the tip of it around my vagina, trying to get me ready for penetration. Once she made sure I was wet enough, she pushed it in gently. I winced, feeling a little pain, but soon overwhelmed by pleasure when she moved the dildo in and out at a steady beat.

"Ooh~~ Mmmm~" I moaned.

With her thumb, she rubbed my clitoris. Adyson plunged the dildo in and out at a rapid speed, I was close. It was too much.

"Adyson!" I yelled, "S-S-Stop!"

She stopped. I pushed her away, removed the dildo, cleaned myself up.

"Thank you, Adyson. It was nice."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why stop?"

"It... Was too much."

"You know Phineas is gonna do more than that."

"But he'll listen to me."

"Of course." Adyson sighed, "Well, I hope you had fun, I'll leave these clothes here, ta-ta!" With that, she was out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed.

There's still plenty of time before Phineas gets here. Thus, I've decided to take a soothing bath. I turned on the faucet, waiting for the water to fill the tub before I got in. I sprinkle some rose petals in the tub when...

"Hey Chief, I figured that you might need these." Adyson burst through the door.

"OMG ADYSON!" I screamed in shock.

"Please Chief, it's not the first time I saw you naked. Besides, you might need birth control pills, in case, you know, Phineas penetrates you down there." Adyson paused, "I'll need the lingerie I lent you for my date later, but I've brought another set to replace it."

I ate the pill in silence.

"In the mean time..." Adyson smirked, "Mind if I join? I'd sure like a bath before my date."

"S-Sure?"

*************************************

Adyson was in the tub, scrubbing my back with scented soap. However, her hands started to roam.

"Adyson!"

Her hands groped my breasts hard as I moaned. Adyson knew her way almost around anyone. She whispered, her breath hot on my neck.

"I'm going to make you feel so good."

Adyson spun me around, so I was on my back against the side of the tub. She spread my legs and went in between them, so now she was over me. She kissed me, and gave my neck a long sensual lick after. Adyson moved down, kiss each of my nipple and licking them. Chills were sent down my spine.

I didn't mind that at all.

Water from the tub was splashing out of its brim as I gripped the sides. Adyson's hands went under the water, stroking my genitals, making me shudder from the wait.

Then, I felt her finger enter my core.

"Oh!" I screamed, my legs tensing and my fingers digging into the tub. I squirmed in the pleasure while she fingered me deeper and deeper, searching for my pleasure spot.

Just then, I screamed the loudest yet, she found my spot. Adyson added another finger in, rubbing, pinching stroking my g-spot. I almost screamed my voice hoarse.

"I'm going to make you oragasm hmmm Chief?"

I whimpered.

Adyson pounded me with her fingers so hard that I leaked like a waterfall. A building up sensation was felt in my abdomen area and Adyson was feeling my walls clench tighter and tighter around her fingers. I was close.

With a few final trusting of her fingers, I screamed as I orgasmed.

**************

"Isabella?" Phineas called out for me as he entered my bedroom. I gasped in horror.

"I'm not ready." I moaned as I gasped, still half dazed from the pleasure.

"You are chief." Adyson reassured. She put her clothes back on and went out of the bathroom.

"Knock 'er dead, Phineas. Isabella's quite a vocal, and easy to please." Adyson smirked, "We should have the gang fucking each other sometime, it'll be fun."

"W-What?" But before Phineas could ask anything, Adyson left. Phineas walked over to the bathroom and saw me shivering from the cold of the night air in the tub. He blushed bright red, he wasn't expecting this alright.

"H-H-Hey-y, I-Isa-Bella, W-Whatcha doing?" He stammered.

"Hello Phineas," I purred, but then shortly shivered again. He walked towards me, carefully picking me up bridal style before setting me on my bed.

He turned around, so his back was facing me, "D-Do you wa-ant to get d-d-dressed?"

"No... But you're overdressed, Phinny." I whispered. I lured him over to the bed by kissing him on the lips. And it all began.


End file.
